1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a holding apparatus and in particular to a holding apparatus for holding a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor fabrication, robotic manipulators are generally used for handling semiconductor wafers. However, wafer buckling and particle contamination may occur when the robotic manipulator contacts the wafer with excessive driving force, thus decreasing production yield.